Forever
by Pierre Nivans
Summary: Chapter one is edited! Tsukimori Mayuyu just started her "Gruesome" journey.
1. Chapter 1

Forever.  
Disclaimer  
Psycho Pass : Urobutchi Gen

Prologue

_My name is Tsukimori Mayuyu, I'm live in flat alone, nobody with me, my parents are working outside Japan, my life? It's normal, nothing weird happen to me, I have many friends, also, I'm popular in school, I very love it, the system, Sybil, also give me a very bright decision to my future, fortunately, I'm not a latent criminal, if I'm a latent criminal, I cannot going to school, I will become a dog, FOREVER. Just like those enforcer at MWPSB, i never had a contact to one of those enforcer, my friends tells me to not ever had a contact, even eye contact to them, It will rise my crime coefficient, but, inside my heart, I just curious, why just because stupid crime coefficient, many innocent people cannot have same rights like normal human, I mean… they are human like us, right? We both from eggs and sperm, and we both breathing, this is so silly, but, I don't have any power to against the system…_

_Because I'm just a normal high school girl, and then, I will going to South Korea, going to Universities at there, no stupid system, Sybil, the racist system, crime coefficient, those things are BULLSHIT. No use in the world, SYBIL AREN'T OUR GOD. _

_But, I cannot do it… I heard, a guy named Shogo Makishima is dead just because tryin' to destroy the system… I don't want to have same fate like him.. but, I'm not just a dead fish, follow the stream, but… if I do the same thing like Shogo… I will like him, dead, never and ever awake, forever._

_Even the Shogo's death is happened 20 years ago, maybe I'm not born at this broken world, LOL, but, I knew…_

_I cannot destroy the system, till the world end._

_And now, the story is starts, now._


	2. Chapter 2

Forever.  
Disclaimer  
Psycho Pass : Urobutchi Gen

* * *

**Okay, i'm back with my fanfiction, thanks for reading my story. it's silly when i cannot continued this story, fortune to me, i have 2 weeks days off from my school so i finally continued the story!**

**HERE WE GO!**

**Thanks for Zafriki Hanafi Irsyad, my friend, to edit the story**

**Caution : OC, many grammatical error, and crazyness overload, also the Main Character is a little, Bitchy... **

* * *

_I always had a weird dream when i was little till now, a man,with a long white hair,a yellowish eyes, he always appear in my dream, i don't know why he always appear, he always said something to me, i don't know what he means with the word,he said..._

_" Everyone is alone. Everyone is empty. People are no longer have need of each others. You can always find a spare for any replacement. Any relationship can be replaced. I had gotten bored of a world like that."_

_ALONE? EMPTY? i really don't know what he means, i mean... we're human,we need social relationship with everyone, we're not empty, we have knowledge, we had feeling, we're not a robot..._

_Heartless, motionless..._

_Let it become a mystery, sometimes, just let the truth buried, it's better than the truth become your boomerang._

* * *

"Mayuyu! c'mon! if you're not fast, we will be late !" Screams Kirigaya Mizaki to me, Mizaki is my friends, different to me, she is very obedient to the system, she is like one of those 'Dead Fish', but, she is sometimes very wishy washy, i wonder why.

"Mizaa! can you wait for a second please, my hair is mess up! screw you! my beautiful white hair~" I replied, oh god! my hair is very... MESSY! my very beautiful white hair...

"That's not beautiful, Mayuyu, that's freak, a beautiful girl like you, had a raven hair? can you just dye it and cut it like Korean hairstyle,please? dye it... into chocolate please? also cut it, that's messy." said Mizaki, "I don't want it! this is my signature style! it's very very rare for a beautiful girl like me, had a raven hair,okay! it's not mainstream, you know!" i replied, okay, everyone said the same thing to me, my hair or my yellowish eyes...

Much more like him? right?

That's why i am using contact lens, I am using baby pink colors because it's cute and i think, it will make my style more stunning! for hair? nope, nope, nope. wait till i'm dead. coz i love my whitey hair~~~, note it, that's my signature style from elementary school till now.

"Whatever!" Screams Miza, "That's why Tsukimori Mayuyu does'nt have any boyfriend till now~"

"Shutup!" i screamed like idiot.

Lucky for us, we're not too late, after 30 minutes of running towards our school (We miss the train, LOL.), we finally make it, and there is 15 minutes left before the bell rings. Thank god, if i'm late,I should be ready to get some terrifying and gruesome punishment, like cleaning the toilets, singing at the Canteen, and many more. i never experienced the punishment, but i always see many students gets late and get the punishment. lucky me!

"Goodness! we're not too late ! " Said Miza, "Same too, thank you, Ameratsu, Tsukiyomi! thank you to bless us so we aren't getting any gruesome punishment!" I said, "Don't be crazy, let's go to the class!" said Miza to me.

"Ok... but i want to go to the toilet first, i want to pee." i replied to Miza, "Okay, no problem, and get back to the class ASAP." said Miza, and then, she is running towards our class. 3-3.

"Okay,I'm going to the toilet,I'm going to the toilet..."i convince myself to going to toilet, after 2 minutes of walking, i'm arrived at the entrance of girl's toilet, and then...

"KYAAAA!" someone' screaming? nevermind, maybe she is shocked just because she doesn't bring her sanitary pads or maybe... ah, forget it, i must pee right now.

"Someone, help ! there is a body hanging at the ceiling!" she is screaming, again, okay, are she playing some pranks to take my attention? nope, i'm not interested. But,when i get in into the toilet, that's... terrifying...

A guy body is hanging at the ceiling,one of his hand are a robot's hand, i knew it, he commit suicide. but why in this school? are he is one of those homeless guy who enter the school from climbing up the fence and decide to end his life here? or something else?

"Fast, call MWPSB, right, now!" she screams again, and then collapses.

Dear god, why is this happening?

* * *

"No! Ginoza-san ! why? why?" Inspector Mika Shimotsuki is crying very loud, she is very shocked, just like me.

"God... why he must kill himself ? i can't thinking clearly right now.." Said the girl who find his body, Miemura Ichigo, to me, after she seen the body of the poor man named Nobuchika Ginoza, her mind is very mess up. so that's the reason she is screaming over 3 times,she also collapses from shock.

"Dunno... maybe he had his own reason..." I replied, but, i don't know till now what is his motive till he kill himself.

"The victim name, Nobuchika Ginoza, an enforcer, he is 48 old... our missing enforcer, missing 2 days ago." says Yayoi Kunizuka, Gino's closest partner, still shocked. "I never believe it... he commit suicide because his dad is killed by Shogo Makishima..." said Yayoi, "Wait, what? Shogo Makishima? the traitor? "scream me, are Gino's father are one of his victim? No, no, it isn't true, the victim are Shuushei Kagari, Tomomi Masaoka, and Yuki Funahara, and no one had same back name like Gino! but, Yayoi not answering my question.

"Um... today, we had a day off because of this case..." said Mizu suddenly to me, "Really?" i'm asking to her. "Yes, of course. Mizawa-sensei said it to us after you and Miremura-san found the body, poor him, why he must commit suicide?" Ask Mizu, "His father was murdered by Shogo Makishima..." i answer her question, "That's impossible, right? The victims had no relation to this man!" scream Mizu, "Whatever, maybe we just let the Division 1 take care of this case..." i replied to her, "And, By The Way... are you breaking the rules by seeing the deceased enforcer eyes? do you know that makes your PP cloudier? " said Mizu, "Like i care." i replied.. i didn't care if my PP gets cloudier and then i judged as a Latent Criminal.

I don't care about that, it's just an idiotic judgement toward someone mental, if all of the students are studying too hard and then their PP are more than 100, all of students in this school are judged a Latent Criminal, huh? silly system.

And, check it out, because of this idiotic system, one man commit suicide. why United Nation didn't take care seriously about this? this system is bullshit!

I wan't to destroy the system, but, with what? I'm just an ordinary high school student who is very popular because my raven hair, and of course, my cute face. and i never learn something about kicking someone ass.

And of course, i don't want to become like Shogo Makishima, even i never seen his face, but... he is dead because resist against the Sybil System, right?

Now, i just waiting the end of this System...

* * *

After a long day, going to Shibuya, buying cute stuff with Mizu, now i'm here. at my one bedroom flat. alone.

I always leave alone since my first grade at Junior High School, till now, i'm not feeling alone because... it's very calm. i feel relaxed in my flat.

Maybe i should end the day by going to bath and sleeping, tomorrow it's still day off because of the case, right? so i don't need to study tonight...

* * *

Okay, this is very-very weird.

First, there is a baby crying outside the flat  
Two. I believe it's just a hallucination  
Three. when i leave the baby again, IT'S CRYING !  
And the last, The baby name is Ginoza?

Ok, why not flashback?

_So, i'm just doing my normal routine, going to bath, had a breakfast, ready go to Akihaibara with Mizu, but, when i was opening the door, THERE IS A BABY BOY OUTSIDE. Okay, i think it's my hallucination, so i leave the baby, and then..._

_"HWAAAAA!"_

_Okay, shit, just got real._

_After i decide to bring the baby inside my flat, i get a letter._

_Tsukimori Mayuyu, I'm his 'Parent", please take care him with your love. and also, give him name Nobuchika Ginoza, or maybe your last name, Ginoza Tsukimori?_

_LM._

Now what?, am i cursed or something?

TBC.

* * *

Review, minna?


End file.
